Invisible
by Alice Pendragon
Summary: Cuando sientes que estas enamorado la vida se ve de diferentes colores, cuando este te corresponde la vives de diferentes maneras..Pero que pasa cuando la persona que amas parece corresponderte pero al salir a escena otra te vuelves Invisible para el?


Hola Chicas, pues es la primera historia que publico en Fanfiction y es por el Reto Harmony Symphony que se nos ocurrio por ahi, en fin tenia planeado editarlo todo porque creo que quedo pesimo pero no tube tiempo, tube complicaciones con mi carro y el llegar a mi casa otra vez! xD en fin espero que les guste.

Aclaracion: Los personajes no son mios son de J.k Rowling y yo solo los use un poco xD

La historia si es mia...y espero que les guste es un Harmony pos supuesto

Esta basada en la cancion Invisible de Taylor Swift, quedamos en dejar un video con la letra de la cancion ya que esta en Ingles pero yo aparte les dejare un video Harmony con esta misma cancion que le va muy bien :)

Bien este es el video Harmony, nota NO LO HICE YO,,/wNGV1tHgoco

y Aqui el video con la letra.../7KP-hY5_1qo

Invisible

_Octubre…_

_Cerré los ojos, aspirando el aroma de la tierra húmeda y fresca, disfrutando de cómo la brisa jugaba con mis cabellos, era mi época favorita del año, me encantaba pasear por los jardines de Hogwarts y pisar las hojas secas, mientras tenía una plática amena con…"el" fruncí la boca desconforme por la costumbre que había adquirido de no decir su nombre en mi mente, era la única forma de alejarme un poco, ya que no me atrevía a hacerlo físicamente, lo necesitaba…_

_-¡Hermione!_

_Gire el rostro, y me encontré con mi pelirrojo amigo Ron, el cual paró en seco agitado por la carrera a mi lado y levantaba la mano pidiéndome un momento para recobrar el aire perdido mientras se inclinaba un poco y ponía sus manos sobre las rodillas para tratar de normalizar su respiración._

_-Solamente a ti se te ocurre venir a la torre más alejada y alta del castillo, te juro que si subía un escalón mas se me habría salido el hígado- le reprocho dramáticamente todavía con las mejillas coloradas._

_-Eso es porque te estás poniendo gordo Ronald, tantas veces te he dicho que ya no comas tanto en las comidas, si sigues así ya no le gustaras a Luna-le conteste en tono burlón mientras con una de sus manos soltaba el barandal de la torre de astronomía y le daba una palmaditas en el abdomen como si tuviera barriga._

_-¡Eso no es cierto!-me grito indignado, pero pronto la indignación paso a clara preocupación- ¿En serio crees que ya no le guste a Luna si me pongo gordo?-me pregunto mientras bajaba la mirada hacia su estomago y pasaba sus manos frenéticamente por encima de la playera alisándola._

_Solté una carcajada tan fuerte que tuve que soltar el barandal de la torre y me agarre el estomago con las manos ante la mirada acusatoria de Ron._

_-No le veo lo gracioso-me susurro con reproche y las orejas coloradas, adopto su pose digna mientras yo me limpiaba las lagrimas que la risa me había provocado._

_-¡Claro que no pasara eso Ron!-le conteste con una sonrisa amigable-Luna te quiere a ti y a tu estomago sin fondo, y entonces podemos deducir que es un amor muy grande para que lo abarque…_

_-Ja, Ja, Ja, muy graciosa, mejor muévete que se hace tarde y Hosmade nos espera-me corto dándome empujoncitos hacia las escaleras de la torre, mientras soltaba una risita ante su comentario._

_-Enserio Ron Hosmade siempre estará ahí, y no huira a ningún lado-le dije pero él me ignoro mientras bajaba rápidamente las escaleras, a ese paso no me sorprendí al ver la entrada del castillo en menos de cinco minutos, en verdad mi pelisrojo amigo tenía prisa y pronto no encontramos con la causante de ella, su rubia novia de ojos azules soñadores nos esperaba junto a la puerta del castillo, ella me sonrió cálidamente pero rompió el contacto visual para posar su mirada en su acompañante, yo la imite y mis ojos chocaron con unas esmeraldas, mi corazón dio un brinco ante la visión ante mí, y sin poder evitarlo desvié la mirada sonrojada, pronto estuvimos frente a ellos, Ron saludo a su novia con un dulce beso en los labios y esta se sonrojo un poco pero le devolvió el beso feliz, yo desvié la mirada una vez más hacia el cielo nublado, no quería interrumpirlos._

_Sentí un aliento cálido rozar mi oreja y contuve la reparación al reconocerlo, menta…solo había alguien con ese olor tan penetrante y exquisito…me pregunto si sus labios tendrán el mismo sabor o serian más dulces…_

_-Parece que nos vamos a mojar-me susurro en el oído, yo volteé la cabeza solo lo necesario para encontrarlo a mi lado mirando también el cielo-Me alegra haber traído mi chaqueta, te la prestare cuando eso que traes puesto ya no sea suficiente-me dijo, mientras señalaba con un dedo el ligero suéter color beige que vestía en conjunto con un pantalón negro de mezclilla, me sonroje y me fije en su atuendo, llevaba unos zapatos deportivos, un pantalón de mezclilla en conjunto con una playera blanca ajustada a su torso, y sobre esta su usual chaqueta de cuerno negra y la bufanda de Gryffindor alrededor de su cuello, su cabello negro azabache desordenado como siempre._

_-No creí que fuera necesario vestir una, aunque tal vez si llueva-le di la razón mientras lo veía soltar una risita, cerro la distancia que había entre los dos y tomo un rizo que caía rebelde por mi cara y lo acomodo detrás de mi oreja, paso suavemente su dedo índice por mi mejilla sonrojada por la fría brisa y de un rápido movimiento se inclino y beso la punta de mi nariz, me sonroje al instante y él me sonrió con dulzura, sus ojos esmeraldas brillaron con esa luz tan característica en ellos, le sonreí de regreso sin pensarlo._

_-Por eso yo si traje mi chaqueta, esta frio y no quiero que te enfermes ese suéter no cubre nada- me reprocho mientras posaba ambas manos en mis cintura, y sin poder contenerlo un escalofrió recorrió mi columna. El pareció notarlo y lo relaciono con la fría brisa que en ese momento circulaba alrededor de nosotros frunció los labios inconforme._

_-Tal vez deberíamos ir por algo mas abrigador para ti a la sala común- me dijo mientras miraba hacia adentro del castillo._

_-No es necesario Harry, no es para tanto y no soy tan debilucha como para enfermarme con una simple brisa- le dije tratando de convencerlo, el me miro y abrió la boca para reprochar pero Ron lo interrumpió._

_-Harry, si ella dice que estará bien, lo estará, en realidad no hace tanto frio- le corto el pelisrojo desesperado por ir a Hosmade a su cita con Luna._

_- Lo dice el que está en vuelto en suéteres- murmuro Luna con voz juguetona, Ron solo se sonrojo._

_-En serio Harry, voy a estar bien, no necesito ninguna chaqueta-le dije mientras empezaba a caminar hacia donde estaban Luna y Ron, no llegue muy lejos, Harry envolvió mi mano con la suya y me jalo de regreso hacia él, tan cerca que el que me sentía el calor de su pecho contra el mío._

_-Bien, no vamos por una chaqueta pero tú usaras mi bufanda-demando con suave pero firme, abrí la boca para replicar pero me calle ante la firmeza de sus esmeraldas._

_-Bien…- murmure por lo bajo, el me dedico un sonrisa de triunfo y observe como se despojaba de su bufanda Gryffindoriana, extendí la mano para tomarla, pero él me ignoro, contuve la respiración al sentir sus dedos en mi cuello y nuca mis rodillas temblaron y mentalmente me reproche el ser tan ridícula. Me sonrió y sin poder evitarlo le regrese la sonrisa, ahora solo existíamos él y yo y mientras mis ojos se conectaban con los suyos desee que el viera atraves de ellos lo que el significaba para mí._

_-¡Hey, quiero llegar a las tres escobas y encontrar asiento parejita, muévanse!-oímos a Ron gritar desde el inicio del sendero a Hosmade, Harry rodo los ojos y me miro elocuentemente y sin más tomo mi mano y entrelazo sus dedos con los míos para recorrer juntos el sendero cercado por arboles y tapizado de hojas secas con las cuales jugamos al alcanzar a Ron y Luna, y solo ahí el día ya no pareció tan gris, ya no se sintió tan frio, ya no me sentí sola, porque estaba con él y el calor de su mano y el aroma que emanaba de su bufanda me envolvía. Pronto llegamos a Hosmade y disfrutamos de cada tienda y cada broma y chiste que se nos ocurría y, ahí fue cuando tuve la revelación de que lo nuestro podría ser increíble y único, si tan solo él se diera cuenta, dejaría de ser invisible, yo dejaría de ser invisible para él._

_Mi burbuja exploto y me golpee fuerte contra el piso, cuando "ella" con su sonrisa dulce, sus facciones delicadas, y su arrolladora belleza como el fuego brillo al entrar en escena y fue entonces ahí cuando todo volvió a sus matices blancos y negros. Al principio solo dejo de mirarme, para detenerse y verla pasar tomada de la mano de Deán y entrar sonrientes a las Tres Escobas, después soltó mi mano, para caminar más rápido e ir detrás de ella, mientras yo entraba después con Ron y Luna mientras el frio regresa a mí. Me senté a su lado, no me sorprendí al ser ignorada, volvía a ser invisible. Lo vi convertirse en el caballero de la brillante armadura, mientras trataba de hacerse notar por la pelisroja, atendiéndola y hablándole de todo lo que pasaba por su mente, mientras ella sonreía con su mano entrelazada con la de Deán sobre la mesa y bromeaba con él, ignorando los esfuerzos del ojiverde por atraer su atención. Solté un suspiro mientras me ponía de pie tranquilamente y caminaba hacia la salida del local. No me importo que afuera lloviera a cantaros y que pareciera que el cielo se caía en pedazos empezó mi camino de regreso hacia el castillo, no tenía prisa nadie me esperaba y no tenía nada que hacer, y solo al llegar me di cuenta de lo mojada que estaba, gracias al camino de agua que dejaba al pasar por los corredores de piedra y en cada escalón al subir hacia la torre de astronomía, que como siempre estaba sola solo acompañada por el viento que azotaba la tormenta y la brisa del agua, tome asiento en el alfeizar separada de la orilla solo por el barandal de metal, junte mis rodillas con mi pecho y las abrase escondiendo mi nariz en la bufanda de él, aspire su aroma invocando su imagen en mi mente, cerré los ojos mientras una lagrima rodaba por mi mejilla y se perdía con la demás gotas que cubrían mi cuello…mientras pensaba que ella jamás notaria el brillo de sus preciosos ojos verdes al sonreír… _

_Bien chicas espero que les haya gustado,, mas por el reto lo hice para divertirme y mostrar que el Harmony si es real :)_

_Harmony Rocks!_

_Alice3_


End file.
